villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deadites
The Deadites are demonic zombies and spirits controlled by the powers from both the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis and the Kandarian Demon. They both have the power to possess the living and the dead, and are supporting major antagonists in the Evil Dead series. History Events in Film Series The Deadites were released alongside Kandarian Demon when Professor Knowby recited passages from the Necronomicon are recited and chanted out loud. From then on, Ashley "Ash" Williams battled the deadites that are hellbent on taking over the world and killing all living things including humans, where their very first victims are his friends and his sister. Ash vs. Evil Dead By the events if Ash vs. Evil Dead, Ash recalls being with a recent female acquaintance and opening the Necronomicon when she pushed him to recite some poetry when senses that deadites make their returns. The attack was started from when State Trooper Amanda Fisher and her partner investigate reports of paranormal activity at an old house, but is attacked by the first wave of the Deadites and survived though her partner killed in ensuing fight. At first, he decided to behave normal to avoid unwanted attention, but is finally forced to tell the truth on his friend Pablo after an incident with the Deadite-possessed doll which mutated into a small but dangerous monster which Pablo smashed. Another wave of Deadites attack again, and with him the only one whom know better how to deal with the threat, Ash and his allies goes for another war against the demons. Evil Dead remake See: The Taker of Souls In Evil Dead, Taker of Soul is capable to conjure and control its own Deadite thrall. Unlike Regular Deadites however, Taker of Soul’s Deadites are less intelligent (which is shown where they were shown rarely speak), far more zombie-like in behavior, and more masochistic. Taker of Soul’s Deadites also more durable than regular Deadites as they still able to fight in spite of suffering severe injuries as if the said injuries are nothing, except the grave destruction of the brain. Behavior In general, Deadites have a comedic but sadistic side and they are very dark hearted beings albeit with angry and childish moods. But they are not stupid or clumsy, as each of their minds are connected with a hive mind (the Kandarian Demon who leads them). They are also known for speaking "Engrish" (the grammatically incorrect English) at times. As the series progresses, they developed strong hatred towards Ash Williams. He is the very man capable to endure their torments because he is the Chosen One and, the biggest threat to their existence and their master's goal. Though they’re responsible for terrorizing Ash into insanity, it was this madness that made Ash a more formidable adversary for them (continuous battle against the Deadites made Ash more talented with his signature Boomstick and trademark chainsaw making further attempts to kill him more difficult). Deadites are also arrogant and often overestimate their foes until an enemy is shown to be a formidable advesary. If they are confronted by an enemy with Kandarian dagger, they become more cautious as Kandarian Dagger causes them great pain and kills them quickly. They are obsessed with securing the Necronomicon-Ex Mortis, as it’s the only thing that can summon and control/enslave them. Powers The Deadites are capable of possessing other people's bodies, and consuming their souls for a hobby or when there just being annoying to the person that read or pressed play on the tape recorder with the words from the Book of the Dead itself, to release the demon spirits from beyond and begin these spirits' possession over the unsuspecting mortals and their hunger for the flesh. As shown in The Evil Dead and The Evil Dead II, the deadites are capable of reverting their hosts back into their human form as an attempt to trick and lure their victims. They also shows enhanced strength as well. It's unknown if this is really true or not, but it seems like the Deadites hate sunlight. For example at the beginning of The Evil Dead II, Ash ended up getting possessed by a deadite but eventually reverted back to normal once the sun came up, which is only known method to release the host from deadite's control. Also all the fog throughout the forest disappeared. Should they possessed the dead bodies that not dismembered, they can shapeshifting into more monstrous form and levitate at will, as seen in The Evil Dead II. But if their host still alive, they only able to levitate. Weakness Aside Kandarian Dagger and sunlight, the most effective method in killing them was by dismembeing their host. They also cannot possess the dismembered corpse as well. Known Deadites *Cheryl Williams *Scotty *Linda *Shelly *Henrietta Knowby *Ed Getley *Evil Ash *Sheila (Temporarilly) *Shelly Finkelstein (Friday the 13th series:in the comics not in the novel or the movie) *Jimmy (Friday the 13th series;in the comics not in the movie) *Eddie (Friday the 13th series;in the comics not in the movie) *Jack (Friday the 13th series;in the comics, not in film or novel) *Army of Darkness *Annie Knowby (Hail to the King) *Lacey Emery *Vivian Johnson *Amanda Fisher *Lem *Austin *Lance *Carson *Boyle *Brujo *Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell *Roper *Lil' Lori *Nancy *Lionel Hawkins *Heather *Brad *Cindy *Hannah *Lillian Pendergrast *Amber *Rachel Manning *Meat Puppets **Margie **Polly **Audrey *Mrs. Lam *Taker of Souls *Eric *Olivia *Natalie Gallery Possessed Ed.png Annie Deadite.png|Deadite Annie as seen in Deadite: Hail to the King Skullbat deadite.jpg|Skullbat Deadite as seen in Evil Dead: Hail to the King TRivia * The Deadites will be featured in the upcoming movie called Ready Player One. Category:Demon Category:Undead Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Hegemony Category:Serial Killers Category:Cataclysm Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Sadists Category:Cannibals Category:Minion Category:Hybrids Category:Homicidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Paranormal Category:Humanoid Category:Parasite Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Noncorporeal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Possessor